


Party Crasher

by WildlingGirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, References to Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty goes to a frat party to look for Puck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Crasher

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Kitty stares around from the leather couch she was sitting on.

So this was a frat party. She has never really been to one, being just a sophomore, but has heard quite a bit about them from gossip and movies. The members of the frat are all around the place, hitting on the hottest girls of the party, playing beer pong, doing shots... alcohol was all over the place, no matter where she looked, beers and vodka and rum and various others in different labels and sizes.

A guy sat next to her and started talking to her, but she just held up her palm like a barrier and told him she was only here for her boyfriend, just like she had told the previous two guys who came around to hit on her. This one, however, was very insistent, and when she stood up, tired of waiting, he followed suit.

"Leave me alone and go find an easier bimbo" she suggested, searching for her boyfriend around the place. Still no sight of him.

"Kitty?" Finn Hudson came literally jumping towards her. He had been playing some sort of drinking contest that required jumping with two other of his frat companions and some girls that were watching and laughing. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my sorry excuse of a boyfriend" Kitty responds, then turning to her admirer. "You may vanish now."

The guy looked like he was going to reply, but Finn mumbled a quick 'I got this' and whatever he was going to say was left unsaid. A mystery she could live without solving. After forcing Finn's heavily-alcoholized brain, he pointed her in the general direction he last saw Puck at. In two minutes, she was in front of him; she hadn't seen him because he was too busy with a guitar in his hands and a brunette with ridiculously big breasts sitting next to him.

"Hello, Puckerman" she greets him.

Puck smiles up at her, but the girl just looks offended upon her intrusion; the fact that Puck keeps admiring Kitty's revealing wardrove choice doesn't help his case either.

"Excuse me, we're in the middle of something here."

"Exactly, were. Good for you that you know the past tense" she remarked threateningly. "Now, do like your panties will in about an hour and get flying out of this room."

The girl's face looked like she had just been slapped across the face, and she looked at Puck for support but he was too busy with a stupid smirk on his face.

"My girl's got attitude" he comments, putting down the guitar and standing up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her while the girl fled the scene, apparently still offended.

Kitty responds to the kiss. She knows men like Puckerman, and she knows what college life's all about; parties and women and sex and alcohol. She was still in high school and although she was mature, she knew eventually Puck would slip, he would find himself surrounded by hot college girl, unable to resist, and she couldn't blame him. But at least, for now, she had him, and what evil could come out of enjoying him while she had him?


End file.
